Morgenne
''"I'm not afraid anymore." ''-MorgenneStub }|[[ } Stub]]|}} Morgenne is a former myth that claimed to be a nurse/doctor and had a collection of "dolls" that were known to follow players and kill them should the player stop looking at them. Overview Morgenne's more iconic look was a female robloxian wearing a bear mask, nurse hat, Korblox collar, and a grey cloak. Morgenne's skin is also a shade of blue. Morgenne is associated with ice and cold weather, as evident in her bio and her place Frostbite and the fact her profile's description featured synonyms to "cold". History She is also a developer at The Circus in the Sky, and affiliated with G0Z, and other myths related to him. She owns a building in the town before the Circus, and one of her toys, Fuzzy-Wuzzy can be seen behind the curtains of YUCK0’s Arcade. Morgenne was one of the most popular myths in the history of the myth genre, and was also the first myth to have their game featured on the front page of Roblox. Morgenne had changed her name to "hyphs" in late 2018, likely to distance herself from the myth community, but changed her name back to "Morgenne" in early 2019 for an unknown reason. Game(s) Frostbite The Underground Red Forest (pay to enter) Behavior Morgenne is known to be silent most of the time, but sometimes can be chatty if she feels comfortable. She is also known to be very kind compared to other myths, along with comforting. Albert (also known as Flamingo) made a few videos about her or with relation to her, and even described her as comforting, and sometimes even seeked her comfort. Morgenne has been said to not care about her patients, and is rumored to have killed several of them. Her dolls symbolize the dead patients. Although she says that these are lies created by Kazdam to make her seem more scary. She sometimes breaks character when she gets annoyed. For example, in Alberts video about The Circus in the Sky, while everyone was lined up saying goodbye, Z00ZY_Q was “ruining how cool the line was” by standing in front of Morgenne. In her games, she has a few monsters she has dubbed as "Toys". Touching the toys will give you a jump scare. The names of the toys in Frostbite are; Molly, Sally, Replica, Dolly, Eerika, and Bobby. It has also been leaked that another “doll” will be added soon, called Theiner. Due to Kazdam, it has been revealed that Morgenne is a male in real life who enjoys crossdressing as a female. Morgenne the myth, however, is in fact a female. Controversy/Drama See Kazdam Drama for more info Group(s) The Collection. External Links Morgenne's Roblox Profile Morgenne's YouTube Account Morgenne's Twitter Trivia * Morgenne was the first myth to have rule 34 made of them * Morgenne was the first myth to ever be on the front page of Roblox Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Enszo Category:Controversial Users Category:Game Devs Category:Retired Myths